


The Season of Giving - Extended Smexy Remix

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Team, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Finnenson, Fluff and Smut, Giving not Taking, M/M, Nivanfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: This is a fluffy, one-off seasonal Nivanfield/Finnenson tale.  Originally published last year (2015) and now remixed and extended with 25% more words and extra smexiness, plus an intriguing and contemporary epilogue!  A Merry Christmas to all my readers - nimrod262 :))





	

**Author's Note:**

> When it first appeared, 'Season of Giving' was only loosely affiliated to my main Nivanfield AU, it was simply a one-off Christmas tale. I’ve drawn it in much tighter with this remix. So now Piers is a Captain for example; and Raul meets Nurse Branna, who was looking after Finn and Danny whilst they were in hospital in 'Autumn Leaves'.

 

Late November 2016:

 **Kaboom**! The explosion showered down rock and earth. Small stones ricocheted off the ground and bounced of the soldier's helmets as a cloud of grey dust swept over the slit trench. They could feel their hearts pounding in their chests; vibrating to the pressure waves, racing with the noise and excitement. Their short, rapid breaths condensing in the freezing air.

"Gosh that was close!" said Rick Harrison, peering cautiously above the edge of the trench. The slim, sandy-haired private carefully wiped the dust from his protective goggles, and his green eyes blinked in the dusty air. He was about the same height as Piers, around 5' 10". Serious and studious, and with a similar tendency for sarcasm. All qualities Piers had picked up on during the recruitment interview. But despite his slight build, Piers sensed a wiry strength and quiet determination under the calm exterior. This was just as well, given his fellow rookie and room-mate, Raúl Fonseca.

"Whooo! Freekin’ cool. I gotta' try that man!" Raúl went to stand up, a big grin on his face. At 5' 5” he was the shortest man on Alpha Team, but as he was fond of saying. "I'm bigger than the average Mexican." He was inordinately proud of that extra half inch. His size belied a stocky, muscular physique, enhanced by his classic dark Latin good looks. As a result he had more than a little in common with Andy Walker when it came to relationships with the fairer sex. Andy, however, had been happy to relinquish his position as Alpha's resident Lothario. His recent marriage to Rosa and fatherhood had quickly settled that issue.

"Keep you head down you idiot, that tree's just about to go." said Rick.

"Don't tell me what to do man. Mierda! You're like mi abuela, do this Raúl, don't do that Raúl, Dios!"

The tall spruce that Rick had pointed to wobbled for a moment then slowly toppled earthwards, building up speed as it fell. **Whoosh**! The branches raised another cloud of fine dust, this time mixed with pine needles, as they hit the ground with a crash.

"Is everyone OK?" Said Chris, cutting over the two young soldier's argument.

"Roger that Captain." said Andy Walker. "Standby, here comes the next one. Fire in the hold!" - **Boom**! Another cloud of rock and earth erupted and a second large pine tree came crashing down **Swoosh!** This time across the track and rather close to the trench.

"Jeez, how much C4 did you use Andy?

"About 4oz Captain."

"How much! You only need half that. Dammit, where's Finny when you need him?"

"Missing our explosives expert already?" Andy grinned. "Better too much than not enough, you're the one who taught me that, remember?"

Chris laughed. "OK, OK, so I'm a lousy teacher. But we're trying to clear a path remember, not flatten the entire forest!"

Piers scrambled along the track, keeping low, then dived into the trench. A fine layer of dust covering his gelled hair. He greeted his partner with a big smile.

"So this is what it's like on point! No wonder you never let me go on it, you want all the fun for yourself."

"Deserting your post, eh Ace? And please go easy on that bad leg of yours, running around like that....." Chris fretted because Piers still hadn't fully recovered from the bullet wound he'd received in Edonia. "......and where's your helmet?"

Piers pouted mischievously. "Where's yours?"

Chris couldn't help but grin. "Hmm, I'll reprimand you personally later. Are Ben and Carl ready?"

Piers called up on the tactical net. "Alphas Four and Five - bring in the tanks!"

The two large military bulldozers started up, black smoke billowing from the twin exhausts above the armoured cabs.

It's just like watching Thunderbirds!" said Raúl excitedly. "Vroom, vroom. I wish I was driving one!"

"I suppose that's what passes for educational TV where you come from." said Rick. "And besides, you're not even big enough to see over the steering wheel."

"Heh, say that again gringo!" Raúl grabbed Rick's shoulders and dug his fingers in hard on the pressure points.

"Argh!"

Rick immediately chopped Raúl's ears with the edge of his hands.

"Urgh!

"Oi, 'Rock and Roll', pack it in you two! said Andy as he banged their heads together. He looked at Chris and Piers in despair. "I'm sorry sirs, but what were you thinking of when you picked these two? They're like oil and water!"

"Roll, er, I mean Raúl, has passion, spirit. He reminds me of myself when I was his age." said Chris defensively.

Piers sighed. "And that, Andy, is why I chose Rock, er, Rick dammit; to counteract the effect of Raúl."

"Oh, I see! So I get two totally useless rookies, not even two half-decent ones. Is this some sort of sick twisted payback for losing Finn and Danny?" said an exasperated Andy.

Chris looked at Piers. "Yes." they both said, laughing in unison.

*************************

One month earlier:

Chris and Piers were relaxing in the Deuce of Hearts. Ruff lay on his back at their feet; his legs in the air. Chris bent down and rubbed Ruff's belly.

"My, my, who’s getting to be a big boy den? Yes oo is, yes. Oo's a big Wuffy Ruffy!

Piers rolled his eyes; listening to Chris doing baby talk was like listening to fingernails scraping on a chalk board.

"I think it's time for Danny to give him that facts of life speech Ace. You know, like we had at High School? Fumbling with condoms on bananas and blow-up dolls."

Piers raised his eyebrows. "Er, well I don't know what you were taught; we had some poor young TA slotted for the job, cute guy. I still remember his red face when he.......er, anyway it's rather different for animals, it's more an instinctive thing. And besides, I don't think Ruff needs our help any more."

"Sorry?"

"Um, well it might be too late Chris. Mary said the last time she looked after him he and Poochie were, er, 'getting it on' to use her own words. I'm not sure how, given their size difference, I didn't want to ask in front of Robbie and Becky. Mac thought it was hilarious."

"Hmm, was he there again? He's been seeing a lot of Mary lately. Not that I mind, Mac's a great guy and she needs the company."

"Well it's been a year since.....well, you know." said Piers quietly.

"Oh that makes me feel old."

"What?" Piers looked concerned; he tried to avoid talking too much about the bombings. He hated Chris to be upset.

"Our boy, going to be a Daddy!"

"Oh, that!" Piers rolled his eyes again. The vision of Chris as 'Grandfather' to a pack of fluffy white German Shepherd puppies was hard to stomach, especially if it involved more baby talk. He picked up the remote and switched the TV on....

They'd only been watching the TV for half an hour when Chris suddenly let out a long, loud sigh. He'd already spent most of the evening grumbling and fidgeting. Piers could read the signs; Chris wanted to talk about something. He hit the remote and muted the sound.

"OK Bearfield. What's up?"

"All this Christmas stuff." Chris gestured to the TV. "It's still two months away, but already it's started. There's way too much Christmas hype. Buy this, buy that, stock up with these. It's meant to be a season for giving, not taking. It's all so commercialised nowadays. Another benefit of this 'great' democracy of ours. It makes me sick Ace!"

'I agree Babe, we seem to have forgotten the religious aspect. That's what it's really meant to celebrate. The birth of Jesus."

"I didn't think you were especially religious Piers? You always surprise me!" Chris put his arm around his partner and pulled him in close.

"Well I can't say I'm practising. For me it's much more of a personal thing, it gives me an inner strength to call upon when I need it. But I don't feel the need to go around making a show of it."

"That's good to have babe." Chris squeezed Piers' shoulder. "I'm afraid I sorta' lapsed a long, long time ago. I've seen so much suffering, ever since I was a kid. I sometimes find it hard to believe in a benevolent God; except the one that brought you back to me. So I just don't know anymore. And I hate the way some people force their beliefs on you. It is good for swearing though!"

"Chris, you're incorrigible!" Piers smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not about to try and convert you. We all have our different beliefs, and our different ways of expressing them. It makes us human, don't you agree?"

Piers did this, thought Chris. They would start a conversation and Piers would lead him into some deep and meaningful discussion. Not that Chris couldn't reason or debate, far from it. It was just that he usually preferred not to. He liked their home life to be fun, simple and stress free. Work provided more than enough excitement.

"Hey, you're getting in deep again Ace, relax. It's just that this year I'd like to do something really special. For Finn and Danny in particular. I still feel responsible for what happened to them. They suffered because of me."

"Babe, we've been through this before. You're not to blame; you can't bear every burden personally." Piers looked deeply into the brown eyes of his partner. "No one blames you for any of it, only you. Let it go, please, for me?" Piers lent in and kissed Chris lightly on the forehead. It always worked.

"OK, I won't go on about it, but I won't change my mind about helping those two boys of ours."

"That's good, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to find that missing spirit of Christmas. To give for a change, not just to receive. And Finn and Danny are going to be the recipients."

"Well you do that all the time Chris." Piers laughed, “You give commands and we receive orders. You give zombies love taps and they receive a broken neck."

Chris rubbed his right hand, scarred and covered in calluses. He grinned. "Yeah, the gift that keeps on giving."

"Well anyway, I think it's a great idea. They've had a tough year. What exactly have you got in mind?" asked Piers.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I want to involve Alpha somehow. You know, a team-building kinda' thing. Let me mull it over for a day or so, OK?"

"Sure Babe, count me in when you've decided."

Piers picked up a TV magazine and started to flick through it. "Here, you'd like this then." he said to Chris. "An article about how it's better to give rather than receive."

"Hmm, that does give me one idea Ace. How do you fancy an early Christmas present?"

"What! There's still almost two months to go."

"Well, I'll give you something on account. You put Ruff in the utility room and I'll get your 'present' ready upstairs." Chris smirked.

"Is this going where I think its going?" said Piers, one latte coloured eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"Grrr!"

"Woof!"

************************

Chris lay alongside Piers; one large, muscular arm draped around golden-hued shoulders. It had taken Chris a while to realise that lovemaking should be a shared experience. That giving was as important as taking. That it could be just as rewarding being the bottom as the top.

At first it hadn't been in his nature, or indeed within his experience, to be the submissive partner. But the years living with Piers had taught him otherwise. Now the pleasure of dominance was eclipsed by the thrill of shared love making; and Piers' attention to detail never ceased to amaze the older man. There didn't seem to be a part of Chris' body that the sniper hadn't studied, hadn't used to stimulate him. Sometimes Chris ached for the physical gratification of entry and release to be over, so that the bliss and sensuality of Piers' sublime investigations could begin.

And afterwards they would lay together in close embrace, sometimes in the silence that only true lovers share. And sometimes, as like now, talking quietly, happily tired from their previous exertions.

"Wow, Christmas did come early!" said Piers, smiling, his eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"Hmm, it wasn't the only one I noticed!" Chris softly kissed the top of Piers' head. It smelt of cedar, cinnamon and sex.

"Well, your pre-Christmas present got me excited.....that ribbon and bow was a nice touch......I'm not always cool under fire you know!"

"Yeah, like I believe that Ace, you’re the coolest sniper I've ever known."

"Oh!" Piers opened his eyes wide and looked up with raised eyebrows, “So there have been others then?"

"None quite like you Babe!"

Piers pouted, and Chris laughed. "Ha, ha, just teasin'."

"You'd better be Bearfield, its hunting season now, and I never miss!" Piers snuggled in tight again, smelling the scent from their earlier passion, drawing in the heat that always emanated from Chris' body. His fingers sought out the hair in Chris' armpit, still damp with sweat from the physicality of their love making. Sensitive fingers slowly twirled the moist dark hairs around their tips, whilst full lips kissed the broad muscular chest.

"Ahh, this is bliss!" Chris thrilled at his partner's touch; it was an effort to concentrate. He sighed contentedly, then spoke slowly, as if it required careful deliberation. "Piers..what are we doing?...This Christmas....Us.....and Alpha?"

Piers looked up from his tender administrations. He matched Chris' tone and pace. "Well..normally...Claire....or Mom come and visit....It kinda' depends on what Terra Save....or my brothers and sister are doing. Tim’s on duty....'somewhere hush, hush'...at present. Lucy's 'doing' Europe....and who knows where Adam is?" he shrugged his shoulders. "So nothing's definite yet. As for the team, everyone's staying around base this year I think. No one's got much leave left except us." He sighed. "We never did get that road-trip in Cristobal we promised ourselves."

"I'm sorry Ace, but shit happens." said Chris, hugging Piers closer still. They didn't seem to have had a moments rest since their return from Edonia in the Spring. "Hmm, let's take a rain check with Claire and your Mom this Christmas; see them in the New Year instead."

"Oh-Kay." Piers relied cautiously, he could sense Chris was building up to something. "Why?"

"What we were talking about last night, that business about it being better to give than receive. I have a plan, it'll use up all our remaining leave though, and the team's probably, unless I can swing it as a training exercise. Listen......"

************************

Early November 2016:

"Room 'shun!" Sergeant Andy Walker shouted out.

Chris came in smiling broadly, followed by Piers who was carrying a clipboard.

Ben and Carl looked at one another in horror.

"Crap! No. 2 Captain's got the clipboard out, look." whispered Ben.

"OMG, we're done for, that always spells bad news bro!" Carl put his head in his hands.

"Sit down guys." Chris beamed at them and rubbed his large hands with anticipation. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" he said.

"Wait, let me guess Captain." said Andy. "OK, so the bad news is we're going on another operation, and the good news is we're all volunteers. Am I right?"

"Ha! See, Andy, that's why you’re my senior Sergeant, I don't have to issue any orders, you just read my mind."

"Oh great! Operations again, I can't wait man!" Raúl said excitedly, jumping up and down in his chair.

"You almost got us all killed last time." said Rick flatly, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"Heh gringo, I gotta' prove my manlihood, my machismo!"

"Hmm, some of us don't _need_ to prove it! And 'manlihood' isn't a real word by the way."

"Hey, you stick to your dictionary books dumbass, leave the fighting to us real men."

"Captain Nivans teaches us to follow procedures, rules, so we each know what the other is doing. That way we _all_ get to come home..... _Safely_."

"Yeah? Well Captain Redfield teaches flexibility, to improvise, to go in with all guns blazing......Ow!"

"Ouch!"

Ben started, "Shut the....."

".....fuck up!" finished Carl; as they smacked the two arguing Privates hard around the back of their heads.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I do miss Finn and Danny." said Andy. He gazed wistfully at his two commanding officers.

"Well, _you_ chose 'Rock'." said Chris, looking at Piers.

Piers pouted. "And _you_ chose 'Roll'. I leave you alone for five minutes and you come back from recruiting with Mexico's answer to Don Juan."

"Oh, I thought he _was_ Mexican."

Piers rolled his eyes, "No, he was Spanish!"

"Well wherever he's from, he's fiery, he's got spirit. I like that in a recruit."

"Yeah, so’s tequila." retorted Piers.

"I like that in a soldier too." said Andy helpfully. He received two icy stares. "Er, the tequila I meant....." his voice trailed off.

"Thank you Sergeant." Chris smiled fondly at the men sat facing him. They were his and Piers' family. "Now listen up Alpha, I have a plan....."

************************

Late Summer 2016:

Alpha may have lost Finn and Danny as operational members; but although Rick and Raúl had taken their places on the team, the two corporals remained firmly part of the Alpha family. The family had simply grown; and the new rookies were certainly characters in their own right, though very different ones from their predecessors!

If Raúl Fonseca took after anyone it was Andy Walker. He considered it his born duty to woo every young lady he met. He had first tried it on with Lieutenant Susie Casey, whilst he was completing his arrival admin.

"One day Señorita, I will take you away from all this, when I become a famous Captain." He reached out across the desk and touched her hand.

"Oh yes Private? That will be the same day I get promoted to full Colonel. By the way, you haven't met our Colonel Valentine yet have you?"

"No, is she hot, hot, hot....like you?"

"No, quite the reverse actually, she'd soon cool your ardour down." Susie smiled as she pointedly removed his hand from hers.

"Then it is my dream; to meet this beautiful Colonel and melt her frozen heart!" Raúl put his hand on his breast and fluttered his long delicate eyelashes.

"Er, yes, it's good to have personal goals Private Fonseca, just try and make them realistic." "Now, shall we continue with the paperwork.....?

Later, on the principal that you can never have enough of a good thing, and he considered himself the best; he tried it on with Nurse Branna and met with much more success.

At his first inoculation session she had remarked favourably on his crucifix tattoo as he'd rolled up his shirt sleeve. This was as good as an introduction to Raúl, who then rolled up his other sleeve to show her his image of Jesus.

They undid the buttons on his shirt together and her fingers traced over his pectorals and a fine rendition of what looked like The Last Supper. Branna wasn't too sure. By the time she'd untangled the dog tags and the large gold medallion from Raúl's chest hair his own fingers were also nimbly at work.

Neither of them knew it at the time, but they would come to see a lot more of each other. Just few days later Chris appointed Raúl as Alpha's medic, replacing Finn. And if he knew about Raúl's and Branna's first meeting, he never said.

Rick Harrison, on the other hand, took after Piers. Compared to Raúl he was more solitary, and studious to a fault. When he wasn't training he would be found with a book in his hand, studying tactics or comms procedures. If he didn't know something he would ask a question. If he didn't get a reference, he would ask where it could be found, what publication, what manual, what order number. He just wanted things to be right. Piers became a constant source of wisdom. Rick would hang on every word, sometimes taking notes as they spoke. Piers hadn't minded at first. Indeed, he felt quite flattered that he had been chosen to mould the career of the young soldier. A bit like having a son might be, he thought. That is until the 'New Puppy' comments began to circulate. Fellow officers would pass Piers and say "Oh, new pup then Piers?" or "Ah, I see you've got him off the lead today." And Piers would turn around and there, five yards behind would be Rick, noting every move, every action.

Fairly soon Piers felt it was time for Rick to make his own way in the world, or at least somewhere other than by Piers' side. "You know Rick, you can learn a lot from the other team members too. You should talk to them more; they've got a lot of experience to give. We're all family on Alpha, don't forget that."

"Yes, Sir, but they don't always follow the rules or the correct procedures. I want to do things properly, by the book."

"Well, er, you can always talk to Captain Redfield."

Rick didn't answer, he just gave Piers an incredulous look. And though Piers couldn't be quite sure, he thought he saw the private roll his eyes!

"Hmm, yes, I take your point. Perhaps he is more a case of do as I say, not as I do." Piers scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "I know! You should talk to Finn, Corporal Macauley. He was a lot like you when he was a rookie. He'd be pleased to talk. He, um, he likes talking....a lot."

"What team's he on Sir?"

"He used to be on Alpha, but not any more. You'll find him in the physiotherapy department of the medical centre. That's where he works now. Tell him I sent you."

"Is he a doctor then Sir?"

Piers smiled, "No, not yet, but he's working on it. He'll most likely be with his partner, Corporal Danny Svenson."

"Is that the guy on crutches Sir? Tall, blond?"

"Yes, that's the one. He was on Alpha too. He recently transferred into the Physical Training section. There's still a lot he can do, even on crutches! He's keen on making the PT programme more suitable for our kind of operations. I hope they'll both come back someday......"

Piers was silent for a moment, he missed the two corporals more than he cared to admit. Rick's green eyes reminded him of Finn's. And when he thought of Finn he always thought of Danny. And when he thought of Danny he always remembered that first awkward kiss in the woods near the Deuce of Hearts. His hazel eyes took on a far away look......

"Sir......Sir, are you OK? Rick's interruption brought Piers back to the present. "You stopped talking for over a minute Sir."

"Um, what? No, I'm fine thanks Private, just lost in my thoughts. But good work, always watch out how your team mates are behaving, you can learn a lot, first signs of trouble and all that. Now go find Finn and Danny and give them my regards. Tell them their old El Tee still needs back-up snipers."

Piers watched Rick go, striding away purposefully, notebook in hand, and chuckled. "Good luck Finny, you're just about to get a puppy of your very own. How awesome is that? Ha ha ha!"

************************

Early Summer 2016:

Danny Svenson was still walking with the aid of crutches. It had not been an easy year for the young Corporal. His calm, easy going nature had been sorely tested, the mending of his broken bones had taken a lot longer than he had wanted, or indeed expected. Not through any lack in his powers of recovery though. Rather it had been the complexity of some of the fractures; and the need for the frequent insertion, and subsequent removal, of various pins and rods to help the healing process. "My Dan's _ironmongery_ ", as Finn had cheerily called it.

And that had been one the saving factor throughout it all; his tender bond with Finn Macauley. Finn had cared for him when he was stuck in bed, had nurtured him through the numerous operations to mend the broken bones, and latterly supported him through intensive physiotherapy. Finn had always remained cheerful and optimistic, whatever the hardship. He had borne Danny through the worst of times, and had encouraged him at every faltering step. Their love for one another had grown even stronger as a result. Danny may have used Piers as his model in their relationship; but for Finn it was more instinctive. He was wired to be caring. It was in his nature, he couldn't be otherwise.

If there was a problem, it was with their accommodation on base. The new barracks were still under construction following the bombing the previous autumn. The BSAA's corporals had been found temporary accommodation in various buildings around the base. Chris had managed to find two adjoining rooms for Finn and Danny in the Visiting NCOs block with a shared bathroom. As a result they had a degree of privacy; important during the early days of Danny's long recovery. However, it was cramped and not fitted for long-term occupation. Now they were both studying most nights they needed more space; for desks, books and computers.

Finn had rejoined Alpha when it eventually formed again; but he found that his heart was no longer in being an SOU soldier. He fretted about leaving Danny, particularly whilst away on operations. And he would try and slip out early when the team was training on base. So he could check on his partner’s condition and supervise his progress.

One day, at the beginning of summer, Piers was giving Finn some personal sniping tuition up on the long-range. The corporal was obviously finding it hard to concentrate. He seemed uncharacteristically tired and flustered.

"What's the matter Finn, burning the candle at both ends?"

Finn looked sheepish. "I'm sorry Captain. I was up studying till late last night, and then I had to arrange Danny's physiotherapy for the week. I'll try harder, I promise."

"Finn, you're doing too much. I think we need to sit down and talk about your long-term future, don't you?"

Finn looked down at the ground, hoping perhaps it might swallow him up. He knew Piers was right. But he'd been dreading this moment for a month or so, trying to put it off. "Yes Sir."

"Let's wrap up here and grab a coffee. We can talk more easily in the cafe." Finn suddenly looked glum, his emerald green eyes moist. "Hey Finn, we're family right? Captain Redfield and I want what's best for you and for Danny. There's no preconceptions, nothing we can't discuss." He held Finn's shoulders and looked into the sad tearful eyes. "Nothing, OK?"

************************

And so it all poured out of Finn, relief mixed with self-doubt, release with sorrow.

"......It feels like we're letting you down, after all you and Captain Chris have done for us. But Danny and I want to put something back into the BSAA. We're not quitters! Helping the injured and improving the physical education programme just felt so right after everything that happened. That's why we're both studying most nights; for our qualifications. It's hard but it's what we truly want. Will the Captain understand Sir? Alpha means so much to him. I don't want him or the others to think we're chicken."

"Oh Finn, of course they won't. Trust me. The Captain will be as pleased as punch you're staying in the BSAA and putting something back in to it. He'll give you all the help he can. It's been obvious to him and me that your priorities have changed. He won't blame either of you, I promise. If anything he'll be cross you didn't say something sooner."

Finn suddenly looked apprehensive. "Truly Sir? Oh Lord, now I'm really worried!"

Piers smiled. "No Finn, not cross like that. Just that he could have helped earlier if he'd known. We've all been preoccupied with one thing or another since the spring, there's been so much to rebuild. The barracks, the other SOUs, let alone Alpha. Danny hasn't been the only one recovering. The whole of the BSAA has after all that happened last winter. Come on, drink up! We'll go fetch Danny and then find Chris. He'll want to be involved, trust me. And there's no time like the present. "

Finn raised a smile at last. "Awesome Captain, you know you're just like Captain; did I ever say that?"

"Um, once or twice perhaps." Piers laughed and slapped Finn on the shoulder. "And did I ever say Danny was a lucky man?"

Unfortunately, not even Piers Nivans could always correctly second-guess Chris Redfield.....

Chris sat next to Piers, facing the two corporals. They'd just finished explaining things to him and he looked rather stern.

"So let me get this straight....Corporal Macauley, you want to leave Alpha Team and become a Doctor?"

"Er, yes Captain, specialising in the treatment of anti-bioterrorism combat trauma."

And you, Corporal Svenson, wish to leave to become a physiotherapist?"

"Yes Sir, concentrating on recovering combat fitness after injury through targeted physical training."

Chris was silent for a moment, then, “Well, let me tell the pair of you now, it ain't gonna happen....."

Finn gasped and let out an "Oh!" as his jaw dropped. Danny flushed red and clenched his fists.

Chris continued. ".....no one is leaving Alpha on my watch, not whilst I'm still in charge."

Even Piers was aghast, "Chris, please, this is Finn and Danny we're talking...."

Chris raised his hand to cut Piers short. "Enough! I've heard enough from all of you....hah...oh dear....jeez, I can't keep this up any longer....Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, but your faces!" His face broke into a huge grin. "I couldn't be happier for you guys, seriously. However, you’re still not leaving Alpha. You see, I can do a lot more for you if you both stay on the team."

Finn let out another "Oh!" and Danny unclenched his fists. They were both somewhat confused.

"Let me explain." Chris continued. "You can continue studying, but on secondment; and I'll still be your Boss. I do, if I say so myself, have a certain amount of influence around here. Things will happen a lot faster and a lot easier this way, trust me!"

"Nice one Bearfield!" laughed Piers, "You had me going there too."

"Finn, I'll put you under the tutelage of Major Simms. He's got a weird sense of humour and likes talking; the pair of you will get on famously. Keep him supplied with donuts and you'll have no problems."

"Awesome Captain. You hear that Dan? I'm going to be working on donuts with a Major! Wait till I tell Gran."

"As for you Danny, hmm.....let me see.....No one on base knows more about physical education than me, and about um, recovery from, er, combat injuries. Ha! I think I might decide to set-up a special BSAA research programme. Of course, I'd need someone to look after it. Something long-term, with on-the -job training opportunities.....think you'd be up to it?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Danny grinned, “I won't let you down."

So by the end of the summer Finn and Danny left Alpha Team on formal secondment, Finn joining the medical department and Danny the physical training section. And on Alpha itself the era of 'Rock and Roll' began.

************************

December 2016:

Finn and Danny had been looking forward to a Christmas together. Just the two of them. So it was disappointing when, just a few days before Christmas, they found they were both detailed for duties over the holiday period.

The previous Christmas Danny had still been in hospital and Finn had yet to start walking properly again. It hadn't been the most romantic holiday; but at least their parents had made the trip to the base. And whilst Danny's father Lars had initially been hostile to his son's relationship; Finn's mother Maureen had eventually won him around. It was from her that Finn got his irrepressible optimism. Lars had realised he wasn't going to win when his wife Astrid became firm friends with Maureen. But he'd also seen something in his son's eyes for the first time. A quiet determination that he'd never shown back on the farm until the day he left. And Finn was certainly caring; he couldn't deny it. He didn't really understand the relationship; he wasn't sure he ever would. But he could see it was good for his son, and it made Astrid happy, so he quietly gave in. However, it had all been rather hectic, and the upsurge in terrorist activity at the time had made accommodating civilian visitors on base difficult. This year Finn and Danny just wanted to be alone together, and preferably not on duty.

"Oh well, at least we'll see something of one another during the day." said Finn, trying as usual to put a brave face on things. "Do you think there'll be some mistletoe in the guardhouse perhaps?"

"Best we bring some just for our own use." laughed Danny. "You'll be kissing everyone in sight otherwise. I haven't forgotten all those nurses you snogged last year in hospital. And there was me dying on my sick-bed." He made a sad face.

Finn went bright red. "Oh Lord, don't remind me now Dan, will you ever forgive me? My left foot was still in plaster, sure I couldn't run away."

"Hmm, I'll see. If Santa says you've been good this year I'll forgive you. OK?" Danny took off his tan shemagh and 'lassoed' Finn's head with it; pulling him in close. "And when I say good, I mean _very_ good." he whispered in Finn's ear....

And then things started to go missing from their rooms. At first they thought one had been borrowing bits and pieces from the other, but they soon realised stuff had actually gone. They reported it to Sergeant MacDonald in the police section who said he'd look into it. Stealing on base was pretty rare. But then it got worse, whole drawers of clothes and kit mysteriously disappeared. Finn even set up a hidden camera, only to find the next day that it too was missing. Every time they went back to their rooms, there was something gone, stolen. Mac's investigations came up with nothing.

"It's worse than when Burrows was here." said Danny angrily, “We're being targeted, it's happening all over again."

"Let's tell Captain Chris and Captain Piers. They'll know what to do." Finn suggested, but Danny was stubborn now he was angry.

"No Finny, they've got enough problems with those two new rookies. We'll handle this ourselves."

************************

But the situation only got worse. By Christmas Eve their rooms were virtually empty. They came back from supper to find two kit bags and Danny's GPS watch on the desk in his room. There was a note attached:

' _We are holding all your gear hostage. If you want to see it again, meet at GPS Ref. 41.415234, -77.038642 at 19:00 today._

_Signed, Santa’s Little Helpers_

_P.S. Really Finn? Silk briefs? And Danny, what was that in that sock? Eeww!'_

"Where is that Dan?" said Finn.

"Not far from here Finney, I think it's the Deuce of Hearts."

"Sure now, that can't be, check again.....now zoom in. Look it's not there, it's further west, down by the riverside."

"Santa's Little Helpers? What the hell's going on? Why would our gear be taken there? If this is someone's idea of a joke I'm not laughing, this has got personal." Danny was annoyed now. It took a lot, but when Danny got angry, boy did he get mad, especially if it affected his Finney!

"Well, whoever they are, they seem to know us. Surely it can't be anyone from Alpha? They wouldn't do that to us. We'd best go and see I suppose."

It was dark when they pulled up to the Deuce of Hearts in Finn's car, all the lights were off, the place appeared empty.

"It's further down towards the river." said Danny checking their position. "Look! There's a proper track there now, where the old footpath used to be. Follow it Finney!"

They drove the short distance down to the boathouse. It too was in darkness, except for a large Christmas tree on the porch. It's lights ablaze, red, blue, green, yellow. And at the top a large golden star twinkled.

"This is the place all right." said Danny, checking the co-ordinates on his watch as Finn switched off the engine. "Now what?"

Suddenly lights came on in the boathouse and Alpha Team appeared on the porch.

"Surprise, surprise! Merry Christmas Finnenson!"

Finn and Danny stood there speechless, they still didn't really understand what was going on.

Chris stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear.

"Finn, Danny, welcome to your new home, a Christmas present courtesy of Alpha Team. Officially coded by the BSAA as the Jack of Diamonds. All your missing things are here, the cupboards are stocked and um....the bed's made."

"It's a double." Andy said, winking at the two opened mouthed corporals.

Chris put an arm around each of them.

"Happy Christmas boys. Let's go inside, the team's ready for a housewarming."

"So this is our home? Really, just for us?, what, how?....." For once Finn ran out of words.

"Hey, look Finney, there's a ramp as well as steps! I don't know what to say. It's wonderful, thank you so much guys. I was ready to bust someone's ass for taking all our gear." said Danny.

Chris explained. "Your new love nest, er, I mean home. We did the track so you can drive right down, and fixed the old place up. It's got all utilities now and a septic tank....."

"Yeah, especially for your socks Danny!" said Andy, holding his nose.

"All the team took part." continued Chris, "Andy did the initial demolition work, I'm not sure how much C4 he used, but we probably won't have any left for next year. Ben and Carl did the clearing and levelling; and kept their bulldozer licenses up to date at the same time. And Rock and Roll did the utilities, water and electrics."

"Yeah, careful when you use a tap though amigos." said Raúl laughing "Ricky probably connected them to the electric supply. He don't know if he's AC or DC."

"Heh! Who got hot water coming out of the cold tap?" replied Rick. "C stands for Cold in this country, not Caliente, dumbass."

" _Hache_ is silent in my language, I wish you were too, gringo."

"Make me!"

"Muy bien, my pleasure..."

The rookies carried on squabbling whilst Chris finished his explanations. "I did all the woodwork." he said proudly.

Piers laughed "You should have seen him Finn, Captain's awesome with a chainsaw! Watch out for splinters though." Chris' eyes narrowed.

"Yeh, and Piers ran up the curtains and chose and painted the colour scheme." Chris retorted. He's a natural at all that arty stuff!""

Piers pouted. "Chris wanted to cover everything in Realtree camo and Green DPM. Luckily good taste prevailed, so you've emerald green for Ireland and gold for prairie wheat."

"And all your gear's been stowed away......neatly!" said Ben.

"Including the silk undies Finn." Carl smirked as Finn's face went a deep shade of red.

"And the fridge was full of beer." said Piers, handing Finn and Danny a can each.

"But we couldn't wait, so now it's only half full." laughed Andy.

"Oh, but we're on duty tomorrow. We shouldn't...." said Finn sadly.

"Not any more. Rock and Roll 'volunteered' to do it for you." Chris smiled, "I didn't even have to ask."

"No, you just put a hand on their shoulders and pushed them forwards." said Piers grinning.

They all looked over towards the two privates who were still arguing.

"Peace on earth, goodwill to all men." sighed Chris, "Where did it all go so wrong?"

"Hmm, perhaps they'll find the spirit of forgiveness working 24/7 together Captain." Danny said. "I seem to remember you putting Finney and me on duty together."

"You two were already in love." Chris smirked.

"Well, perhaps they'll end up friends. It's the right time of year for miracles." said Finn, giving Danny a hug.

"Come on, let's leave them to it. I want to show you around....." said Chris, ".....We've extended the old place a little bit; made room for a bathroom and an office. Oh, and you'll be needing these." He fished out two sets of keys from inside his shirt pocket and an envelope. "Your authorised permissions to live off-base, signed in my own fair hand."

"Is that with the big cross Captain?" inquired Andy.

"Oi Walker, watch-it! Ha ha! There's some more paperwork to complete, but we'll sort that out in the new year, there's no rush....."

......It was nearly eleven o'clock when everyone left. Chris and Piers walked back up the track, whilst teetotal Rick drove the others back to base. Finn and Danny stood on the porch by the Christmas tree and waved goodbye. They were still in a daze.

"What a present Dan! A place of our very own at last." Finn hugged his partner close. Captain Chris is awesome!"

"Mmm, and with an _untried_ bed I noticed Finney! All of a sudden I feel very tired." Danny feigned a yawn.

"Not too tired I hope Dan?"

"No, not too tired. Later on perhaps, with any luck. Ha ha!"

"Oh Dan!"

************************

"Did you set it up Ace?" asked Chris when they got back to their bedroom in the Deuce of Hearts.

"Yeah, hooked in to my cell phone. When I dial it will open."

"What if they're asleep by then? They might miss it."

"No chance! When the skylight opens I set up one of those music sound modules to go off. You know, like you get in a greetings card; plus all the glitter will fall out as the skylight slides back. They'll know all right."

"Well it's almost midnight now."

"Here Babe, this was your idea after all, you dial." Piers handed Chris his cell. Big fingers did the walking.

"There, done. I wish we could see their faces right now." Chris gave Piers a hug. "I feel like a weight's been lifted off me Ace. It's a good thing we've done for Danny and Finn."

"And for you too Chris, now you can stop feeling guilty. I'm glad for you all three of you." Piers sat down on the bed and smiled up at his partner. "Come here you big ol' bear. Time to wrap your Christmas present."

"Um, don't you mean unwrap?"

Piers handed Chris a small foil packet.

"Oh, I see, you did mean, er, wrap, as in . . ."

Piers lay back with his arms behind his head and a big grin on his face. "Yes, as in a protective cover or sheath."

"RAWR!"

"ARH-WOOO!"

"Oh, hang on Babe, do you think the new neighbours will hear us?"

"Mmm, I think they'll be too busy making their own noise."

"Yeh, I wonder if they use Grrr and Woof?"

"Well Danny's ass is almost as cute as yours. If I was Finn, I'd say Grrr!"

"I'm glad you said almost just then."

"Why?"

"Cos' if you hadn't it would have been out of bounds for a while."

"But it's not?"

"No, help yourself."

"See, that's what I like about you Ace."

"What, my generosity?"

"No, your ass!"

"Well, it is the Season of Giving."

"Then get ready to receive Ace. Now, where's that wrapper?"

"WOOF!"

"GRRR!"

************************

Shortly after they'd gone to bed in their new home, and just as Christmas eve turned into Christmas day; Finn and Danny heard 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' playing from somewhere above their heads. They looked up and watched in amazement as the panel in the ceiling above their bed slowly slid back to reveal a skylight. A small cloud of glittering foil stars fell over and around them, silver and gold. And through the glass above, real stars winked and blinked in an ink black sky.

"Oh Dan, look, we're under the stars, just like we always wanted to be."

"It's beautiful Finney, so beautiful." Danny whispered. He pulled Finn in tight with his strong arms. "Making love under the stars, that's what we promised ourselves. Now, where were we when we were so rudely interrupted last time?"

"Well, I'd got my lips here." Finn kissed Danny full on the lips. "And I had my right hand here." he said, stroking the back of Danny's head.

"Oh yes." said Danny, "I remember now. And my left hand was down here."

Hmm, a little bit lower I thought." said Finn smiling, "A bit more, lower, ahh! yes, that was the place all right, how could I forget?"

They kissed again, a long, lingering kiss, and all the pain and frustration from the previous year melted away.

"Finney, I was going to ask you something, that night on the roof of the barracks." Pale blue eyes gazed deeply into green.

"And what were you going to ask then Dan?"

"I was going to say - Corporal Finnbar Sean Macauley, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Well Corporal Daniel Øyvind Svenson, I'll give you the same answer now as I would have given you then."

"Which is?"

"Yes! Oh yes, a thousand times yes!"

And so Finn and Danny made love under the skylight, under the stars, for the first of many times. But that first time, when they pledged themselves to each other on Christmas day, would always remain particularly special.

And way above them, in that inky black sky, a solitary star suddenly brightened. Because just for a moment, everyone on a lonely little blue planet gave....and nobody took.

************************

Epilogue:

It was about two o'clock on Christmas morning when the secure phone in the Deuce of Hearts rang....and rang. Piers cursed silently, but Chris was less restrained. "What the fu....! It's Christmas for Christ's sake!"

"Ha, there's irony for you Babe."

Chris rolled his sleepy eyes "That's easy for you to say, I'm the one who has to answer the damned thing. And I did say religion was handy for swearing...." Chris got up and padded out of the room grumbling; whilst Piers wrapped the bed quilt around himself to keep warm.

Chris returned about five minutes later. Unusually, Piers couldn't read his expression. "What's up Chris? Who was it?"

"It's Dee on the phone.....with _our_ Christmas presents. He's just finished talking with the incoming Administration. General James Mattis, nominated as Secretary of Defense, and Nikki Hayley, proposed as our new UN Ambassador to name but two. I guess there's been a lot of late night politicking in Washington recently. Do you want the good news or the bad news first Ace?"

Piers sat up. "Good news please Babe."

"As from January 20th, 2017, when the President-elect takes office, I am the new Director of Operations, North America Branch."

Piers beamed. "Oh congratulations Babe, you deserve it......" But Chris continued to look serious. ".....Er, and the bad news?"

"You are going to be my new boss. The youngest ever Director BSAA NAB." Chris' face broke into a grin.

"Wha....! You’re joking."

"Nope and I can't think of anyone I'd rather work for." He bent down and pulled Piers into a tight embrace. "Now come on, shake a leg, Dee wants to talk to you. Oh, and there are a couple more presents too. A second Medal of Honour for both of us. Courtesy of the departing President, something about Sword and Shield."

Piers got up and put his arms around his partner. "First things first. Merry Christmas Babe." The hazel eyes shone bright and the full lips parted.

Chris returned the kiss with interest. "Merry Christmas Boss. Ho, ho, ho!"

**Author's Note:**

> The epilogue is the first confirmation of Chris and Piers’ promotions and their new roles in the BSAA. Other tales, set in the future of my AU, have already alluded to them. As ever, your comments are always appreciated. nimrod.


End file.
